At the present day we are faced with drought conditions and also the necessity for conservation of energy. Authorities in several states have already rationed water, and others are preparing to do so soon. Accordingly, to conserve water in the operation of a car wash is now highly desirable in order to stay in business. In addition, when the customers are aware that the water is being recycled, their reluctance to have their cars washed out of sense of duty tends to be overcome. Thus the car wash volume can be kept high in spite of the drought or rationing.
Also, when the customers are aware that the recycled water in the car wash is being cleaned, thy will not be afraid that their cars' finish will be ruined by dirt particles. They will have the assurance that even fine particles which might cause damage to a car's finish have been removed in the recycling process.
Even if rationing to postponed or only temporary, recycling water and soap can be profitable. Water costs can be cut up to 60% and soap costs can be cut up to 90%. Such savings can pay for a water reclaim unit in a matter of months.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a simple and reliable water reclaim unit which will provide a continuous supply of cleaned or processed water to scrubbing areas as well as the pre-rinse area of a car wash. Depending on the car wash system, a supply of between 60 and 120 gallons per minute will be required.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a water reclaim unit which has few moving parts, and does not require the cleaning of filters, backwashing and disassembly.